<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty by howlsmovingiceskates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931298">The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates'>howlsmovingiceskates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing You, Finding You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(horny), Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex, That Seems to be a Recurring Tag For My Fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlsmovingiceskates/pseuds/howlsmovingiceskates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The original shower sex scene of chapter 12 in Losing You, Finding You</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Losing You, Finding You [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the shower with Viktor is a surreal experience. Of the many fantasies Yuuri has had about Viktor being in this apartment, he did not think any of them could ever happen. He definitely never thought he’d be pressed up against the shower wall with his husband kissing him senseless. Viktor’s lips trail down his neck, and Yuuri arches his back off the wall into Viktor, tilting his head to the side. </p><p>“Viktor…” Yuuri moans, tangling his fingers in Viktor’s hair. The water hitting his legs is hot on his skin. Wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck, Yuuri pulled him in closer so no space will separate them. He raked his tongue across the roof of Viktor’s mouth and nipped lightly at his bottom lip. Yuuri’s erection pressed into his husband’s thigh and Viktor reached to grip it but Yuuri swatted his hand away. Ignoring his own straining cock, Yuuri reached to grip Viktor’s length, stroking languidly from root to tip while continuing to press his tongue ever farther into his mouth.</p><p>Viktor moans his pleasure into Yuuri's mouth.</p><p>Pulling back and giving Viktor a lascivious grin, Yuuri passes him a bottle of shampoo and turns, moving so that Viktor’s cock is slotted against his ass.</p><p>“Wash my hair?” he asks</p><p>Viktor nods eagerly, pouring a small amount of shampoo into his right hand before rubbing his hands together and running them through Yuuri’s smooth, black hair. He works slowly, massaging Yuuri’s scalp as he combs his fingers through the strands.</p><p>Yuuri’s head lolls against his chest moaning a bit with the pleasurable sensations, and Viktor bends to kiss below Yuuri’s jaw, moving from a soft press of lips against his neck to a bruising sucking of his flesh. Yuuri moans wantonly, canting his hips against Viktor’s cock.</p><p>Threading his fingers through Yuuri’s hair once more, Viktor pulls his love's head back, trailing his hand down his chest, pausing reverently over his stomach and gripping his hard cock. Turning Yuuri’s head abruptly Viktor kisses him, stroking his cock roughly and reveling in the feel of Yuuri’s shudders against him as his orgasm draws closer.</p><p>As Yuuri body tenses and his eyes flutter shut Viktor slows his motion, earning him an agonized moan.</p><p>“Damn you,” Yuuri huffs as his cock twitches in Viktor’s still hand. “Now is not the time for edging, Vitya.”</p><p>“I’m only trying to prolong this. It’s been so long...” Viktor says huskily, flipping Yuuri and pushing him so his back was against the shower wall. Gripping both their cocks Viktor strokes them together. He moves his hand slowly, using his other hand to press his love's back against the shower wall so that he can't push his hips forward.</p><p>Feeling his own orgasm building as he watches Yuuri pant and moan, his eyes hazy and pupils blown out from arousal, Viktor stills the motion of his hand once again. Yuuri growls from impatience and protest over the sudden stop to his climax.</p><p>“Since it’s been so long, you shouldn’t be torturing me,” Yuuri says, making brief but purposeful eye contact. “I have stamina, especially in this body. We can do this over and over again.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Viktor considers, “What do you want, moya lyubov?” He watches as a drop of water rolls from Yuuri’s shoulder down his chest and bends to catch it with his tongue, licking across his peck and up to his neck, across the bruises that were already forming from Viktor nibbles and bites from earlier. Marks of his that he can admire later on Yuuri’s pale neck that only he can get close to.</p><p>Viktor kisses the bruise and says softly, “I am yours as much as you are mine; you may take from me what you would.”</p><p>“I want to fuck your mouth,” Yuuri says immediately. It’s been a while since they’ve done something like that, and since he’s living his fantasies now, he might as well indulge in everything he can. Being away from Viktor for so long, and being in the place of many dreams, his desire for more <i>adventurous</i> things has grown.</p><p>Viktor looks up to Yuuri’s face, he hums in interest and brings Yuuri’s face up with his finger.</p><p>“From how fast you said that, is this something you’ve thought about before?” Viktor asks.</p><p>Yuuri nods, meeting Viktor’s gaze and reaching down to stroke his length. “I - have.” Yuuri mumbles out, “It’s something I’ve dreamt about for <i>years</i>, fucking you in this very shower.”</p><p>"Okay," Viktor says, smirking. He sinks down to his knees, placing his mouth over the head of his cock before removing his hands from Yuuri’s hips and looking up, waiting for his love to respond to this stimuli. Their eyes meet and Yuuri does not look away. Viktor catches a glint of amusement in them being at the change of role here, where Yuuri is in the more dominant position.</p><p>Seeing Yuuri this way is incredibly arousing, and Viktor’s cock twitches. He clasps his hands behind his back and waits.</p><p>Yuuri licks his lips and grips Viktor by the hair before moving his hips slowly, thrusting into his husband’s mouth shallowly and experimentally. Viktor hums in encouragement and Yuuri’s next thrust is harder and deeper, making Viktor swallow around his gag, relaxing his throat and opening it as much as possible. Yuuri’s eyes widen again and he begins moving in earnest.</p><p>Viktor can tell he is trying to hold back, to prolong the experience, and Yuuri’s moans sound somewhere between pain and pleasure with the effort of it. Soon his hips begin to stutter and Viktor feels the swell of the cock in his mouth that means his love is on the edge of orgasm.</p><p>“Can I?” Yuuri grits out and Viktor hums in affirmation as Yuuri’s stomach clenches and he grips the shower curtain with his free hand. He cries out loudly as Viktor swallows around him, another sound that lands somewhere between pleasure and pain. For a brief moment, Viktor thinks he heard the tapping of footsteps outside the shower door. He dismisses it as just the tapping of the water hitting the shower floor and walls.</p><p>Yuuri pulls gently upon Viktor’s hair before letting go, a signal to stand, which Viktor does reluctantly. Once Viktor is on his feet Yuuri sinks immediately to his knees, rubbing his thumb across the head of Viktor’s straining cock before licking and then sucking the tip. He grips Viktor at the hilt before taking the rest into his mouth.</p><p>Viktor strains upwards and slams his back against the shower wall in a pleasurable surprise. Placing his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders as his husband’s mouth moves steadily around his cock. Yuuri slurps and moans, working his hand up and down the shaft while sucking on the tip. Viktor’s thighs began to quiver as his climax draws close, and Yuuri reaches around to massage his ass.</p><p>He moans in pleasure from Yuuri’s massage, his grip on Yuuri’s hair tightens slightly from this action. Yuuri smirks and presses forward to continue sucking much more eagerly, making sure Viktor gets enough pleasure from this experience.</p><p>As Yuuri does his best, Viktor can’t strain himself from reaching his climax. Pleasure flows through him, and he can barely keep his eyes strained open as he reaches his orgasm.</p><p>
  <i>Knock Knock Knock</i>
</p><p>Yuuri and Viktor immediately freeze from cold shock. Yuuri slowly trails his eyes up to Viktor, whose eyes are also wide with shock.</p><p>Phichit's voice calls out concerned from outside the bathroom door, “Hey Yuuri, are you ok in there? You’ve been showing for a while now and woke up to some thrashing noises in there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm finally posting the OG smut scene with very little editing (I really only edited this to fit Yuuri and Viktor more, because it was written with Hannibal/Will in mind). This was written by my best friend, not me, so all praise goes to her. There might be a Will/Hannibal name somewhere in here bc this was her first Victuuri piece for me.<br/>Also, I would like to let you all know that school has started up again, and as such I'm really struggling to write ch16 of LYFY, so it may be a minute until I can update that. I'm also working on other fics such as Murder Husbands, Eclipse, and a whole lot of officially unannounced things. You can find out what they all are by joining my discord server though! You can join that <a href="https://discord.gg/u4s8c5Qe3g"> here</a>, and the link doesn't expire so you can join whenever!<br/>I apologize for my delay in getting ch16 to you all, I really am excited to get it to you all. And from myself and my best friend, thank you for reading! 💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>